


Live and Let Die

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, woo this is gonna be a shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Tikki and Plagg, we have the life and death kwami's. Bear with me guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live and Let Die

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Follow me on tumblr @volpina-queen for updates and a special thanks to my beta @lunaiker

Chapter One  
~Life~  
The first thing one would experience when stepping out of their carriage and onto the streets of Paris would be the atmosphere. The horrid stench of decay and sweat congealing in the breezeless evening surrounding the darkened houses on every lane. It wasn't often that the Plague Doctor made such late calls, but due to the direness of the situation, she made an exception. Her black, leather gloves were worn and molded perfectly to the shape of her hand as she closed the carriage door and passed a small coin to the driver. "Merci Monsieur" She half whispered to avoid waking anyone in the buildings nearby. The driver merely nodded and slowly pulled away from the corner.   
The world was painted in a dusty grey under the light of the full moon and the only sound to be heard was the light clack of boots on the uneven cobblestone below. Although the sun had long since set, the dank air was heavy with heat. Below her cloak, the doctor was almost dripping with sweat. Her eyes wandered vacantly about the houses she passed, looking for the telltale signs of disease. The soft murmurs of prayer, quiet crying, and if the night was still enough, the soft rattle of a man's last breath. It wasn't uncommon for the Plague Doctor to pass up homes filled with these haunting rattles, not even she could save them at that point. As promised by her messenger, a girl who appeared to be of about fourteen years of age stood outside a darkened home with a small lantern in hand. The girl's eyes widened when she saw the doctor emerge from the darkness.   
"Hello, Madame." The girl's voice was hoarse and broken. The Plague Doctor noted the dark rings around her eyes and the thick mats in her hair. This poor child had seen more than enough death in her years. The child opened the door behind her and gestured for the Plague Doctor to follow.   
"Mama! Adrienne! The doctor is here!" The child called as she ran from the front room into a dark hallway. The fireplace was cold and the remains of hardly burnt logs lay on the hearth. Nearby stood a grand wooden table, littered with countless empty bowls and scraps of old meals. The Plague Doctor fought to keep her hope under control. Although it looked like the traffic of life had only stopped a short time ago, it may still be too late.   
The girl's pale face appeared from behind a door frame in the hallway, and she beckoned once more before disappearing back into the room. The Plague Doctor took a deep breath and steadied herself, preparing for whatever grotesque scene would unfold beyond the dark hallway.   
It only took moments upon reaching the doorway for the Plague Doctor to sense that something was... off. There were no sounds of life beyond the threshold. No near death rattles, no hacking coughs, no whimpers of fear. Dead silence met her ears and tears began to prickle her eyes. The Plague Doctor stepped into the room and was immediately thankful for the mask she wore as it betrayed no emotion. The girl kneeled next to a bed with two, half-rotted corpses under threadbare sheets. She spoke quietly to them, reassuring long-deaf ears that the doctor would make it all okay soon.   
"Don't worry Adrienne, we'll be able to make those dolls you've been asking for soon. I promise." The girl's voice never wavered with sadness, and it became clear she was severely delusional. The Plague Doctor stepped closer to the bed and moved to rest a hand on the girl's shoulder when a black cat sprang from beneath the threadbare bed skirts. The girl smiled fondly down at the beast and stroked it's head. She looked up at the Plague Doctor, the dark circles under her eyes deepening into skull-like craters.   
"Isn't he pretty? My petit chat." Her voice was hollow and raspy now, as the dark beast worked its sinister magic. The Plague Doctor could only watch as the girl wasted away, her skin becoming covered in boils and her form becoming skeletal. The cat walked away from the withering girl and shot the Plague Doctor a glance. She nodded and proceeded to pull out a well-worn coin from her pocket.   
"Coin of fate!" She called and tossed it into the air. For an eternity, it spun. Until the heart-shattering clatter of metal on wooden floorboards echoed throughout the home. A skull sneered up at the Plague Doctor in the moonlight and her shoulders slumped. The cat almost seemed to laugh as it curled up in the girl's lap, and without a word, the Plague Doctor was out of the home and disappearing into the night. She ran until the faint beeping of her miraculous grew frantic, and she came to rest behind a building in an alleyway.   
"Mynna, revert me." The Plague Doctor mumbled weakly. There was a flash of divine light, and the Plague Doctor was replaced by a young woman with hair as gold as wheat and a deep maroon dress. A bracelet that looked like a woven ivy crown glimmered on her wrist. The woman slid down the side of the building behind her and curled around her knees. A small, white kwami hovered just above the woman's slumped form.   
"Miss Marie, you know that there was nothing we could do. Don't you?" The little kwami asked quietly. Marie did not respond, her body shaking with silent sobs. Mynna hugged the woman's forearm.   
"We just can't save them all." She murmured. The woman looked up. Her green eyes were bloodshot and the layers of grime on her cheeks were cut by pale tear streaks.   
"But she never stood a chance Mynna. I should have been there sooner, I should have known..." Marie whispered. Mynna only pressed her face deeper into Marie's arm.   
"What's the point in doing this if everyone dies?" She laughed bitterly until the alley was filled with soft sobbing.   
Marie didn’t stir from her huddle until the sky began to brighten. Pink tendrils of light licked their way across the sky as she gathered herself and her sleeping kwami. She rubbed absently at her swollen eyes and began walking into the depths of Paris.   
She wandered, seemingly aimlessly, until she came upon the worn stone bridge above the Seine. Its dark waters churned with seemingly endless possibilites. There was only one of those, however, that meant anything.

~Death~  
His feet were light on the rooftops as he slipped across Paris. There was nothing quite like the freedom of a leaf caught in the breeze. His recent acquisition of a soul left his kwami light and giggly before he transformed, which only enhanced his abilities. He came to rest upon the steeple of the church tower. His hand burned slightly at the contact with the cross at its peak, but he barely felt things like that anymore.  
Eyes closed, the man leaned forward and let his feet slip from the limestone beneath them. He let out a whoop of laughter as he plummeted in free fall toward the street below. A set of ebony wings sprouted from his shoulder blades and the fall transitioned into a smooth glide over the slowly brightening town. This is when Death felt truly alive, no pun intended.   
He came to rest outside of a dark home where a small black cat awaited him. He waved his hand over the animal and it became a long black feather which he tucked into his right wing. "Thank you, my sweet." Death chuckled before clearing his throat.   
"Dregg, revert me." A light cloud of grey smoke which smelled faintly of sulfur encased the man, revealing a mop of auburn hair and a collection of freckles. He looked down at his ragged clothing with a tinge of disappointment.  
"You know, Dregg, I really do appreciate your sense of style. The whole, mysterious cartman really suits me." The deep crimson kwami sighed but smiled fondly at his partner. Knowing his kwami wasn't much for conversation, the man set off to find something to do. Maybe he'd stop into a pub and drink until his pleasure faded into a hangover. He deserved it. The sky continued to lighten as he made his way through the maze of dirty streets.   
The first signs of life were starting to present themselves in the houses surrounding him as he went. Men lacing their boots before work and bidding children goodbye, the scent of fires being stoked on the hearth. One such man looked up from his boots and smiled.   
"Well hello there Thomas, I haven't seen you at the factory lately, how have you been?" Death turned to the man and smirked.   
"I've been just fine Mr. (INSERT LAST NAME HERE). Quite busy, but fine." The man returned to his boots with a nod and Death-Thomas kept on his way to the pub. The sky was streaked with bright pink ribbons when he arrived at the bridge across the Seine. There was a young woman on the bridge, standing with her palms pressed against the worn stone edge, gazing into the dark waters below.   
Thomas could hear her thoughts whispering quietly as he strolled past. Things about lack of faith and lack of caring. The typical thoughts of someone ready to jump.Thomas paid her no mind until his tiny kwami began to struggle within his pocket. Curling defensively around the kwami and shielding him from any unwanted attention Thomas quirked an eyebrow questioningly. Dregg's eyes flashed to the girl.   
"Thomas you have to stop her." When the urgency the kwami felt didn't transfer into his partner, Dregg grew frantic.   
"You can't let her jump, and don't tell me you didn't know she was planning to." Thomas shrugged.   
"People die every day Dregg. Why should Death try to stop them?" The kwami's eyes flashed black with panic and rage.   
"Because she's important. Without her, there will be chaos. You need her." Thomas rolled his eyes and continued walking.   
"Don't sweat it Dregg, what's some wretch going to do to me if she dies?" Behind him, there was the ringing of metal on stone and a splash which was almost inaudible over the roaring of the river. Dregg flitted away from Thomas and over to the source of the metallic noise. He slumped next to it, and upon inspection, Thomas realized it was a brass bracelet.  
The kwami wept quietly and Thomas reached down to console him. He paused, just inches from Dregg’s head, and then shifted to grab the bracelet.   
'Why would she just drop this?' He thought as his fingers grazed over its shiny surface. There was a sudden burning in his fingertips, and they glowed with white light. Shrieking, Thomas jumped back, falling on his arse as he went.   
"What the hell? It burned me?" He exclaimed and Dregg looked at him with deep black eyes.   
"That's because this is the kwami of life. And you just let her holder die."


End file.
